Unearthed Secrets
by Untouchable Lullaby
Summary: Four years after Atem left of the Afterlife, his sister's tomb is found. Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler are invited to join in with the dig and investigation. Also, they make a new friend and an old friend seeks forgiveness, but little did they know that getting bitten by a cobra was the least of their problems. Yugi/OC. Joey/Mai. Warning OC's and Rating might change.


"_Adventure must start with running away from home." - William Bolitho_

* * *

NOTE: This is based after Atem's return to the afterlife. I've put the characters at sixteen when it happened and now their in twenties so it's four years later. Also, I've moved Mai's age down to 18 when she left the show, a year before Atem left the real world so now she would be 23.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 1. A New Adventure.**

"Folklorists and cultural anthropologists such as P. Saintyves and Edwards Burnett Tylor saw 'Little Red Riding Hood' in terms of solar myths and other naturally occurring cycles. Her red hood could represent the bright sun which is ultimately swallowed by the terrible night, the wolf, and the variations in which she is cut out of the wolf's belly is represent of the dawn. In this interpretation, there is a connection between then wolf of this tale and Sköll, the wolf in Norse myth that will swallow the personified Sun at Ragnarök, or Fenrir. Alternatively, the tale could be about the season of spring, or the month of May, escaping the winter." Yugi Mutou was sitting contently listening to Professor Thorland's lecture about the symbolism behind the classic fairytale Red Riding Hood. He glanced around at the other students, some were texting, talking, doodling and sleeping, but the high achievers had their eyes wide open, of course.

This was the first term of his second year at Domino University otherwise known as UDom. Ever since the Ceremonial Duel, he had been fascinated with symbols and the underlinings meanings behind everything. Sometimes his thoughts would end up going back to Pharaoh, his abiou. He always wondered if he was okay but it was time to move on. Yugi returned to reality when he heard the professor writing in big letters, RITUAL, on the blackboard. "The tale has been interpreted as a puberty ritual, stemming from a prehistorical origin, sometimes an origin stemming from a previous matriarchal era, the girl, leaving home, enters a liminal state and by going through the acts of the tale, is transformed into an adult woman by the act of coming out of the wolf's belly." Professor Thorland continued.

As she spoke the university Dean, Professor Richard Gray entered the lecture hall and everyone sat up straight, hoping not to get caught out not listening or texting, "Good afternoon, students," He faced Professor Thorland, "I'm sorry to interrupt but could I excuse two students from your class?"

"Of course." She replied in her thick Indian accent.

"Thank you. Yugi Mutou and Dana Kujaku could you please grab your things and follow me." Yugi was surprised to hear his name called. He quickly packed up his laptop and notebooks while Dana did the same. He looked at Dana. She was traditionally beautiful with her high cheekbones, vivid amethyst eyes and thick bovine hair. Her figure was tall and graceful. "After you." Smiled the Dean as they both left the hall. "To my office."

"Sir, have we done something wrong?" Dana diffidently asked as they entered his office. The room was quite big with two massive bookshelves with Shakespere and the Brothers Grimm. He had a varnished mahogany table in the centre of the room with pictures of his family and a sighed photo of Michael Jackson. His window was open and a light breeze was cycling in the room.

"No, no," He dismissed with his wrinkled hand, "sit down and listen." They obliged. "As you may or may not have heard, Professor Arthur Hawkins released news of a new tomb found in the Valley of Queens. As a representation of friendship and community the University in Cairo has offered places for two students to help out the dig." This got Yugi's attention. A chance to return to Egypt to study the past would enlighten a long lost flame inside him. "You have been chosen. Mr Mutou for your extensive knowledge of Egypt and because of the fact Professor Hawkins asked for you personally. And, Miss Kujaku for your knowledge of symbols and rituals in Ancient Egypt, and your desire to know more about the world." Yugi looked at Dana. Her face was full of surprise and excitement. "Any comments?"

"How could my desire to know more about the world have any relevance to why I was chosen?" Dana inquired.

Professor Gray smiled as thought he expected that question to be asked, "Miss Kujaku, when you fist applied for this school what was your essay question?"

Dana was taken aback, "What do you most desire in the world?"

"What was your answer?"

"To see the world because I had such a broken childhood. I wanted to see if the world was broken with me. After I wrote it and sent to admissions, I almost regretted it. Why would I want anyone to know that?" She demanded, eyes flaring.

Gray smiled, "Maybe that's why they chose you. The world is broken but you can't fix it either. You live with it or you deal with it. That's why history is so important. We can look back at our mistakes," He said softly, "and try not to make them again. I don't know what happened to you when you were a child but that doesn't define the world or who you are. This dig will help you realize that." Yugi suddenly felt like he was intruding on a highly personal conversation. He kept wondering if they had forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm intruding." Dana smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

"Of course not, Yugi. It's over now. Can we return to class Professor?"

"No. I want you two to spend the rest of the lesson getting to know each other and reading up on some material," He reached into his desk and pulled out some thick folders and handed them over, "on the missing queen's of Egypt and other nonsense." He turned to Yugi, "I'm sorry if we have made you uncomfortable Yugi. I've known Dana's family for many years. They help fund our Laws & Justice department. You might now them, Kujaku Lawyers?"

"Yes, I know them." Yugi replied. Professor Gray smoothed his hair as he motioned them to leave, "Good day." They both strolled out silently.

* * *

Yugi and Dana walked into the abandoned courtyard. There was a big oak tree in the middle with a table just beneath it. Yugi watched as Dana hugged her body as they crossed the yard, obviously uncomfortable with something. Her hair was gently swayed in the wind as she sat down beneath the shrub. Yugi sat across from her as she opened the textbook they were given and scanned through the contents page before returning her attention to Yugi. "We haven't officially met. Hello, I'm Dana Kujaku." She lifted her hand up for a hand shake. Yugi took her hand and replied, "Yugi Mutou."

"Oh, I know who you are. The King of Games." She smirked as Yugi blushed. "Don't worry, I don't play the blasted game, so you won't get any fangirling from me." She laughed.

That came as a relief to Yugi, he would usually have fans everywhere trying to get with him or something like that, but he never obliged because whenever it happened Téa was the first thing on his mind, "That's good to hear. Do you like Duel Monsters?"

Dana shrugged, "You usually have to know a lot about something if order to like it or not, but it does look like fun. My sister competes though."

"She any good?"

"Yeah, she competes on the Oceanic and European circuit. One a few major tournaments."

"She is very good then. Maybe I've played against her." He laughed.

"Maybe. Who knows? All I know is that she is skilled and determined" Yugi was about to as her what her sister's name was but Dana's iPhone started ringing. She smiled.

"Speak of the Devil, it's my sister calling." Dana pressed decline, "I'll call her back later when we're not busy studying."

"What do you think she wants?" Yugi pried.

"Family stuff probably, she went away for a while and is still trying to catch up on everything she missed."

"Cool. Right first things first, "He opened the red covered book, 'which queen do you think it is?'

"According to the data collected so far by the archeologists which state, 'The queen was wife of the ruler after Atem, The Nameless Pharaoh.' Yugi's eye widen in complete shock!

"You mean Pharaoh Set?"

"Yes!" Dana smiled, "Pharaoh Set also known as the White Dragon Pharaoh which is an unusual name for an Ancient Egyptian Monarch. The found tomb would belong to his wife, Queen Vetsa." Dana looked at Yugi, who had gone into a complete trance. _Vetsa. That name is so familiar. I remember the Pharaoh mentioned her name when some of his memories returned. _"You all right over there?"

He woke up, "Yeah! Yeah, I ... that name sounds so familiar. I know almost everything about Atem which is probably why Professor Hawkins asked for me, but I can't remember where Vetsa fits in."

"Read the information on Vetsa them." Dana said unimpressed. Yugi opened Vetsa's section and read the information gather so far. _Queen Vetsa, cousin and wife of King Set, sister to King Atem otherwise known as the Nameless Pharaoh, mother of unknown pharaoh and princess. _Yugi didn't know what to think. The Pharaoh had an unknown sister until now when everything was recovered and study during the Tomb of the Nameless King Discovery and now her resting place was recovered. "They probably know it's her, they just didn't want to say just yet. It will be a remarkable find." Reflected Dana.

"Yeah," Yugi was a little lost, out of all Atem memories his sister didn't show up once, why? "It could shed light on the three generations of unknown royalty of this particular dynasty."

"Yo, Yugi!" A voice rang behind him. Yugi turned around to see Joey running up to them. Joey hadn't changed much in the four years since the Ceremonial Duel, since now they were all starting their early twenties. Joey, who had dirty blonde hair in a sporadic hairstyle, dark brown eyes, and wore of blue denim jacket with a raise collar and a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans finally reached them. "What are you doing out of class? Who's this?" He smirked.

"I'm Dana Kukaju, and you are?"

"Joey Wheeler." Dana's face paled when he said his name which made Joey and Yugi eye each other, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it Joey Wheeler as in Joey Wheeler from Battle City?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "How'd you know."

"I thought your name sounded familiar, I think I heard it television or something. Do you duel as well as Yugi?"

Joey smiled, "Of course I do! I just haven't beat him yet! One of these days." He grabbed Yugi in a headlock and rubbed his spiked hair, ruining it. They all laughed. Dana's phone started ringing again, "I'm sorry, I'll have to take this." Dana stood up and walked away, "Hello."

"She's hot." Joey observed. "You got lucky."

"Joey!" Yugi felt himself going red, "It's not like that. We've both been chosen to go on this archeological dig."

"That's great!" Joey patted Yugi on the back.

"Wait, that's not the best part. It has something to do with the Pharaoh. The tomb found was the burial place of a queen, who we believe is Queen Vetsa, who was the wife of King Set and Atem's sister!" Joey just stared.

"They've found her? They finally found her?" Joey exclaimed quietly. "Man, I wish could come see that!" Joey pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"You're in luck then, Mr Wheeler." An arrived-at-just-the-right-moment voice announced behind them. It was Professor Gray, "Excuse the interruption but I forgot a very important notice about the trip. You are aloud to take one person with you just in case you get lost or kidnapped." He laughed not that gave anyone any confidence, "You can inform Dana when she comes back from that phone call that I'm guessing is from her sister."

"Lucky guess. Do you know her sister well?"

"Not really. Beautiful girl very tough through. Seemed a little sad but who wouldn't be after what happened."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not my story to tell. All I know is something traumatic must have happened. Good day and Mr Wheeler I suggest not missing any more of your classes." He walked peacefully away leaving a feeling of mystery and curiosity in the air.

"I only just met the girl and now I want to know the sister! Our world saving adventures have turned us into nosey brats." Joey laughed at Yugi comment. Dana returned with a smile on her face. "Your sister?"

"Yes! She said she wouldn't stop calling until I told her some newly born family members birthday dates are. I seem to be talking about her a lot today." She concluded. The school bell rang ending the school day; they packed up their things. "Well, I'll see you in our next class Yugi and nice to meet you, Joey."

"Wait! Professor Gray told us to tell you that we are aloud to invite one person with us like a travel buddy."

"Thanks for telling me! I think I'll ask my sister." She waved and walked away in the wave of students urgent to leave and start the weekend. Yugi looked up at Joey and sighed.

"Want to go meet Tèa at the dance school?" Yugi asked and Joey smiled.

"Sure. Let's go grab some food too! I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Yugi replied plainly.

With a goofy grin Joey said, "I am a growing boy."

* * *

"Dana!" Dalan Kujaku waved from his black car to his daughter. She spotted him and quickly crossed before the oncoming wave of cars arrived. "How was your day?" He asked. Dana looked at her father, a man in his sixties with bovine hair like hers with some grey mixed in and calculating eyes. He was like a bad guy that you secretly rooted for, of course that's how Dana's sister saw it.

"I have some exciting news! I have been chosen along with one other student to go on an archeological dig in Egypt! How amazing would that be?"

He father remained indifferent, "You in Egypt? I don't think so."

"Dad! How could I turn down such an amazing opportunity? I've always wanted to see the Pyramids. I've never let Domino in my life!"

"That was not my fault. I don't want you going alone."

"I won't be alone I'll have Yugi."

"Yugi Mutou?" Her father raised his busy eyebrow.

"Yes, and I think he is taking his friend, Joey with him. That reminds me, I can take one person, a travel buddy with me!" Dalan started the car and moved into the Friday afternoon rush.

"I bet I can guess who you wanna take. Your sister?"

"Yes! I think I should take Mai with me. It would be a great time to make up for the time we lost while she was away. She can catch a flight from Australia."

The mention of Mai made Dalan quite sad. Mai ran off with a boy when she was fifteen, he had convinced her that their was a better life for her away from her "non-loving" family, but Dalan knew that they boy was only in it for the money and Mai's body. They hadn't heard from her until two years ago when she showed up at their door in the pouring rain. Mai had only spoken to Dana in the two years, but he felt himself getting closer everyday. He knew that she blamed him for her horrible childhood. After she left he dedicated more of his time to his remaining daughter hoping to leave a different kind of mark in her heart. "Very well, only if she says yes."

"Thank you! I know she will she loves to travel!" Dalan couldn't look at his daughter when they talked about Mai.

"Why Mai?"

"Because I only just got her back. You'll get her back too, just give her time."

* * *

That's chapter one! Please review bad or good! I accept all.


End file.
